Careless Whispers
by DaemonRevenge
Summary: One-shotsongfic Carless Whispers (Never Gonna Dance again) RyouMalik


Disclaimer: No own the song nor YGO

…

_I feel so unsure,_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor._

…

This was our song. I knew it. I looked at my tenshi. He was beautiful like always. I took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

…

_As the music dies, something in your eyes,_

_Call to mind the silver screen,_

_And all its sad goodbyes._

…

I smiled at the beautiful tenshi in my arms. He returned it sincerely. I closed my eyes and let the song about us played around us.

…

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_Guilty feet have got on rhythm._

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool._

…

I opened my eyes just to make sure he was still there in my arms. And he was. His eyes were closed, long eyelashes sparkled from a tear that escaped from under his closed lid.

…

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend,_

_A wasted chance that lie been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again,_

_The way I danced with you._

…

I gently brushed the tear away. He opened his eyes. They were sparkling doe brown with deep devotion.

…

_Time can never mend,_

_The careless whispers of a good friend._

_To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind._

_There's no comfort in the truth,_

_Pain is all you'll find_

…

Then, softly, but audibly, he whispered my name. It made my name worth keeping. He was perfect in every way. The way he looks, the way he smiles, and the way he talks.

…

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm._

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool._

…

He bit his bottom lips and blushed when he saw me staring at him. I chuckled and wrap my arms around him in a tight embrace.

…

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend,_

_A wasted chance that I've been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again,_

_The way I danced with you._

…

I prayed to all the gods I knew for this moment to last forever. It wasn't heaven, but close enough. I still have an angel in my arms. A truly perfect angel. I was surely blessed.

…

_Never without your love…_

_Tonight the music seems so loud,_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd._

_Maybe it's better this way,_

…

"I lost you once, but I won't lose you again." I whispered. He relaxed into my arms and grinned.

…

_We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say._

_We could have been so good together,_

_We could have lived this dance forever._

_But now who's gonna dance with me?_

_Please stay…_

…

I knew it was too good to last. They came. Flocking down from above. I glared as they came close to us. They won't take my angel away again. Soon it was very clustered on the dance floor with white-winged angels. I glanced at my angel. He had another tear falling. His eyes were sparkling with deep love unknown to men.

…

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm._

_Though it's easy to pretend,_

_I know you're not a fool._

…

I couldn't delay it any longer. I captured his pale lips and didn't dare to deepen it. I was scared to lust for it. When we parted, he gently pulls away from me. The most beautiful set of wings spread from him and he took his flight, leaving me behind. I close my eyes and silent tears fell.

…

_Should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_A wasted chance that I've been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again,_

_The way I danced with you._

…

I opened my eyes and saw I was no longer on the dance floor. My room came into vision and I sighed. My face was streaked with trails of tears, as my pillow was soaked from it. I couldn't believe it was a month ago since the accident, since my angel's life was taken. It was my fault, all my fault. I was to blame for his death, I was to blame for him to run off. Run off into those murders. If I had been loyal, hadn't cheated, we could have taken the relationship further than friendship. I turn my head and glanced at the small picture frame on my tableside drawer. I felt my heart tugged. There he was. Lovely like always. I glanced away, in fear of another outburst of tears. I bit my bottom lip. The tears were clogging my vision. When I looked at the picture again, I swear I saw him. Standing there smiling beside my bed. I smiled before closing my eyes and surrender to the dark that threatened to take me. My angel was safe and a s a sacrifice, I was lost forever.

…

(_Now that you're gone) Now that you're gone,_

_(Now that you're gone) What I did was so wrong, so wrong,_

_That you had to leave me alone…_

…

The End

* * *

Daemon: ;.; wow, that's sad…It's sooooo perfect! Ryou's an angel and Malik's lost…

Rara-avis: Perfect for who? They're torn apart!

Daemon:… … … … perfect for… … … ME!

Rara-avis: ;; hehe…anyway… some CLEARING UP:

* * *

One month ago 

I laughed. Mariku was a wonderful person. Bakura had convinced me to go out with him. Even if I was dating Ryou, but for some odd reason Bakura wanted me to cheat on Ryou. I'm not quite sure why. Don't get me wrong. I love Ryou with all my heart. He's my perfect angel. But sometimes it's the same dance over and over again.

I felt hands on my hips. We were sitting at the bar so this caused Mariku to be leaning over me. I chuckled slightly uncertain of what to do. Like I said Mariku's a great yami for me, but…I'm not looking for a sadistic guy for a partner. But I might as well use this for my advantage. Chances like this comes once in who knows how long.

I closed in the small space between our lips. Mariku might have thought I wasn't going to do that since he was startled enough to let me dominate. Pushing him back onto his seat, I sway a bit seductively onto his lap. My knee brushed "accidentally" by his crotch. Mariku moaned quietly. I plunged in with a more breath-taking kiss. Mariku seem to come to his senses and we had a tongue battle for dominance. But I cut off when I heard someone literally shrieked my name.

I side glanced the person with a deadly glare for interrupting, but I regret it as soon as I saw it was Ryou. What the hell! I thought Bakura would be preoccupying Ryou! I got of Mariku's lap quickly.

"Ryou, look…um…" I had no idea what to say. Truthfully I enjoyed the event earlier, but I didn't want Ryou thinking that I want to break up with him. Oh…I have absolutely no idea what to do or say. How did I mange to get myself into this? How was I so oblivious of what will happen!

Oh Ra, tears are falling now. I step slowly towards him. His eyes, aw shit, they were so full of sorrow. I felt guiltier, if that's even possible. He backs up when he saw me coming towards him. Turning around, he ran like no tomorrow. Great, I ran after him. This is just great, I'm chasing after someone who's ten times faster than me. I swear I heard Mariku laughing. Well, damn him.

Ra dammit, it's freezing outside. It was raining too. Stupid me, I left my coat back with Mariku. I noticed footprints at my left and I took my chance, hoping it's Ryou's footprints. Well, let's say…I was right.

Everything went, by Ra, fast. All I heard was a shriek then a gunshot added some shouts and another gunshot. I swore I heard my name after the second gunshot. Running faster, I choked at the shocking sight. There was my falling angel. An unfamiliar body lay nearby and immediately I knew what happened. Oh Ra, why must it be Ryou! He was only a passerby, why must those jerks shoot him! My tear mixed with the dreadful blood that stained his pale skin. The shot was aimed perfectly at his heart. His eyes were closed and his mouth were slightly opened. I gulped and more tears fell. I know it must seem weird, but I lowered my head down and our lips connected. More tears fell, I pulled back. That was when a saw them, surrounding us. Large white-winged creatures. Looking up, I saw my angel smiling at me. There were sorrow in him eyes but also devotion. I couldn't believe when I saw the devotion. Even if I had cheated him, he's still loyal. My eyes tear up again so I wiped them away with the backside of my hand. I noticed when I did so, they're gone. I cried out in pain, lost, fear, and love. To imagine, that was our first and last kiss.

* * *

Daemon: o.O whoa…

Revenge: …poor Ry-chan…Review if you want. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL OR ANYTHING!


End file.
